Love of Summer
by Black Dragons 1985
Summary: Summer love. Reunited many years later. Feelings are still there.


**FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title:** Love of Summer

 **Written for:** Rose Melissa Ivashkov

 **Written By:** Supernaturalmama

 **Rating:** NC17

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Summer love. Reunited many years later. Feelings are still there.

 **Rachelle's POV**

I never thought the day would come that I would be graduating from high school, or the fact that I would have so many friends. It has been four and a half years since my parents moved us to Australia, because Dad was offered a promotion with his company that required us to move. As I walked behind my fellow classmates to the stage to receive my diploma, I could not help but think of the talk that I had with my parents the summer after junior high.

 _I came home from my last day of junior high and could not wait for summer to start; my friends and I made so many plans. As I walked in the door, I could tell something was wrong because there were boxes everywhere._

" _Mom, Dad," I yelled._

" _In the kitchen, sweetheart," mom called out._

 _As I made my way into the kitchen, I saw my parents sitting at the table and knew the news could not be good._

" _What is up with all of the boxes?" I asked suspiciously._

" _Honey, have a seat, your father and I have something to tell you," Mom said with a smile._

 _As I sat down my stomach started knotting up._

" _We are moving, honey, that is the reason for the boxes," my father told me._

" _WHAT?" I screamed._

" _I got a promotion at work and we have to move to Australia for it," my father replied calmly._

" _We can't move, I have friends here and we had plans for the summer," I cried._

" _I'm sorry, honey, but we have no choice, we leave in a few days," my mother said with a sad smile._

 _That night, I cried myself to sleep, knowing that there was nothing I could do and made the choice to make the best of a horrible situation._

I slowly made my way up the stairs when my name was called, and made my way to the principal, who was holding out my diploma and his other hand for me to shake. I made my way off the stage, once I shook his hand, holding my diploma high with a smile on my face.

Once graduation was over, my parents made their way over to me and my friends.

"Honey, we are so proud of you," they both said while giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," I replied with a smile.

"Are you ready to go out for dinner?" my parents asked me.

"Sure, just give a few minutes to say goodbye to my friends," I told them.

"Okay, honey, just meet us at the car," they said as they walked away.

I went back to my friends and gave them all hugs and said goodbye to them because I know that I would not see them again after this night. After the last hug, I went to find my parents and started to think about what the next step in my life was, since I was heading back to the states to spend the summer with my grandmother, who I have not seen in four years, and then head to college from there.

Once I made it to the car, we all got in and headed home. As I got out of the car, I noticed that lights were all off. As I made my way up the walk, I noticed movement in the window. Once I opened the door, the lights came on.

"Surprise!" yelled all of my friends as I stood there shocked.

"What is all of this?" I asked my mom and dad.

"We decided to throw you a going away party," Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. I love it," I said as we hugged.

So, I went and danced and talked with my friends out in the backyard. Even though I knew it would be the last time I saw any of them, including my parents, I was happy and had a great time.

The next morning when I woke up, I heard banging in the kitchen. As I made my way down, I smelled bacon and coffee.

"Hey, Mom, what smells good?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted you to have a good breakfast before you left," she replied with a smile.

After I ate breakfast I packed my bags and headed to the airport with my dad driving me. We listened to our favorite music along the way and once we arrived at the airport he helped me get my bags out.

"I will miss you, Dad," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Your mother and I will miss you, too, but it is time to spread your wings and fly," he told me as he kissed my forehead.

After I checked my bags, I saw that I still had half an hour until I had to board, so I put in a call to my grandmother.

"Hello, dear," my grandmother greeted.

"Hi, Grandmother, I am at the airport getting ready to board soon," I said.

"That is good, dear, I have missed you terribly," she replied.

"I have missed you, too, Grandmother," I told her.

"I love you, and will see you in about 17 hours, Grandma," I told her with a laugh.

Once I boarded the plane, I pulled out a book to read and put my pillow behind my head, getting comfortable. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the captain letting us know that we would be arriving in Phoenix soon.

I put my book and pillow away and got myself ready to see my grandmother again. I was going to have the best summer ever, and I am looking forward to going to college.

Once the plane landed I grabbed my bags and walked off the plane. I went to the collect my luggage and find my grandma.

It took five minutes to find my grandma because she was waving a big sign that read Welcome Home, Rachelle.

"Grandma!" I yelled as soon as I saw her.

"Rachelle, my love," she replied as we hugged.

"I am so happy to be here and can't wait to have a great summer," I told her with a smile.

"Well, let's go then, so we can get started," she laughed.

We walked out to her car in the parking lot. The weather was hotter than I was used to and the wind was just as hot. We both got in the car and made the drive to Grandma's house. It was a nice drive and the scenery was beautiful; more beautiful than Australia was, and I loved it.

Once we arrived at Grandma's house she helped me unpack my bags and asked me, "Are you hungry, love?"

"Yes, I am famished," I replied.

"I know just the place to take you," she told me.

"Okay, just let me get changed first," I said.

I took a shower and changed into new clothes, and once I was back downstairs, we left to get something to eat.

It took us ten minutes to get to the restaurant. Once we arrived, everyone seemed to know my grandma and greeted her.

"Hello, Greta," the hostess said.

"Hello, Amy, can I have a table for two?" she replied.

"Of course, right this way," she said as she started walking away.

We followed her to our table and sat down and a short while later our waiter stopped and asked us for our drink order.

As soon as I looked up, my mouth dropped open. The waiter was mouth watering. I could not stop staring until I got kicked under the table.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

The waiter had a smirk on his face, but it quickly disappeared, and he left to get our drinks. When he came back with them, he winked at me.

"Grandma, why did you kick me?" I asked her.

"You were staring like an idiot, honey," she replied.

"I could not help it, he was sexy as hell," I told her.

"Would you like me to introduce you to him, then?" she asked me with a knowing smile.

"WHAT? Oh, n–no," I stammered.

She started laughing at me because my face was bright pink at the aspect of her trying to hook me up with the waiter.

After we finished our meals and paid our bill we got up and headed for the door. Before we reached it, I was stopped with a hand on my arm.

"Miss, you forgot your leftovers," a familiar voice said.

"Oh, thank you," I said with a smile.

"My name is Quinn, by the way," he said with a wink.

"I am Rachelle," I said with a blush.

"It is nice to meet you. Hopefully, we will meet again," he said as he went back to work.

After Grandma and I got back in the car, she finally spoke up.

"So, when are you going to meet again" she asked.

"I am not going to meet him again," I replied.

"Why the hell not?" she asked.

"Because I am here for you and not a guy, Grandma," I told her.

"You, honey, are here to have fun before you go to college," she told me.

"All I know is his name; if I run into him again, then we will see," I said with a smile.

After we got home I went up to my room. I could not get Quinn out of my head and I could not believe how I acted at the restaurant. As I was sitting there lost in thought, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Is this Rachelle?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, this is she, may I ask who is calling?" I replied.

"It's Quinn from the restaurant," he answered.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"Your grandmother gave it to me," he replied.

"Okay, what did you want?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I came here to visit with my grandmother before I went to school," I replied.

"What school are you going to?" he asked.

"Arizona State University, how about you?" I asked him.

"I am going to Phoenix college, it is a community college," he replied.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes to what exactly?" he asked.

"I will go out with you tomorrow," I told him.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked.

"Well, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Of course," he told me.

"For one thing, you are sexy as hell. Another is I have never been on a date before, and third, I am extremely attracted to you," I told him.

"Well, I can't believe that you have never been on a date before and I think that you are really hot yourself, and to be honest, I could not keep my eyes off of you at the restaurant," he replied.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then, good night, Quinn," I said,

"I will pick you up at 6, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good night, Rachelle, and sweet dreams," he told me.

 **Quinn's POV**

I had a grin on my face from ear to ear after I got off the phone with Rachelle and I was looking forward to our date tomorrow. I wanted to make it special for her, since it will be her first official date. I was really surprised at my reaction when I first laid eyes on her when she walked into the restaurant. I really could not stop looking at her and was happy when she was seated in my section with her grandmother.

It was hard to keep a smile from my face when I walked up to their table to take their drink order and all she did was stare. It was even harder when she yelled, "OW!" because I knew that her grandmother had kicked her under the table to get her attention.

As I went to sleep that night, I was thinking of Rachelle and what our date would be like. I hoped that she was would have a good time, and hoped that she liked me as much as I liked her.

When I woke up the next, day I could not keep the smile off of my face because I knew I was gonna see Rachelle again. As I was getting dressed, I heard a noise in the kitchen and knew that my dad was home.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, son, how are you today?" he asked me.

"I am doing good, I have a date tonight" I told him with a smile.

"Who is the lucky girl?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Her name is Rachelle, and we met at the restaurant last night," I replied.

"Well, I hope you have a good time tonight son," he told me.

"Dad, I was hoping for some advice?" I asked him.

"What kind of advice son?" he asked me.

"Well, it is her first date and I want to make it special; any ideas of where I should take her?" I asked him.

"Well, why don't you take her to the Crescent Moon picnic site? It has a beautiful view and plenty of privacy," he told me with a smile.

After I talked to my dad, I started making plans and making up the picnic basket that I would bring with us for dinner. I had everything in place and decided to go and get her a few hours early.

I got in the car and drove to Rachelle's house,because I could not wait another minute for our date and I have never felt this way before. I parked right behind her grandma's car and walked up to the door, and as soon as I reached it the door opened.

"Hey, you're early," Rachelle said.

"Yeah, I could not wait any longer," I said with a blush.

"It's okay, so what are we doing then?" Rachelle asked.

"We are having a picnic," I replied.

"Sounds fun," Rachelle replied.

As we made our way to the car, I placed my hand on the small of her back and helped her into the car. We drove in silence for the first ten minutes, until she broke the silence first.

"Why did you ask me out Quinn?" Rachelle asked me.

"I really wanted to get to know the girl who made me feel something that I have never felt before," I told her.

"How do I make you feel?" she asked me.

"I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and I have this warm sensation in my chest just looking at you," I told her.

"Oh," she said in a whisper.

After that conversation, it was silent for the rest of the trip, and I hoped that I did not scare her away by being bold and telling her how I feel about her, since we just met, and don't know each other too well.

Once I parked the car, I went and opened her door and helped her out, then went and grabbed the picnic basket that I prepared for us and walked back to where she was standing.

"Follow me, sweetheart," I said as I grabbed her hand.

We walked hand in hand for about a mile and I guess her curiosity got the better of her because she broke the silence again.

"How much father?" she whined.

"We are almost there. I promise you will love it," I told her.

We walked for ten more minutes and then I heard a gasp come out of her mouth and looked over to see her reaction to my special spot.

"Omg, Quinn it is beautiful," she told me.

"I am glad you like it, I only come here by myself. I have never brought anyone else here before," I explained to her.

"I love it, and am glad that you brought me, Quinn," she told me with a kiss on the cheek.

We both sat down and just stared at the mountains and the water, enjoying each other's company and while we sat there, she reached over and grasped my hand and tugged so I moved closer to her.

"So, what do you want to do after college?" I asked her.

"I want to open my own business, I love to bake and would like to have a bakery," she told me.

"I love to bake, as well," I told her with a blush.

"What?" she asked.

"I have been baking since I was a kid; my dad taught me," I replied while my face turned red.

"That is great, Quinn, my mom taught me," she told me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Famished," she replied.

I grabbed the picnic basket and started pulling out all of the items that I packed for us and started placing it in front of us. I had made us both roast beef sandwiches and we started eating. While we were eating, I kept thinking how I got so lucky to find her, because she was smart, funny and sexy as hell and we had a lot in common.

I would look at her while she was not paying attention. Or so I thought, because the next thing I knew, she looked at me and our eyes met. We just stared into each other's eyes and all I could feel is the connection between us grow.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked me.

"I am sorry. I will stop," I said.

"I don't mind you looking at me," she said.

After we finished our meal, I brought out the one thing I hoped she would like because I made it myself that morning. As I brought it out, I heard a laugh come out of her mouth and looked up from placing the dessert in front of us.

"What is so funny? I asked her.

"How did you know that I like cheesecake?" she asked with a laugh.

"I did not know. I hoped you did," I said.

As we ate our dessert, both lost in thought, I hoped that she was having a good time. Even though we have not talked much, it seemed that we were both happy to just be with each other's company and I was looking forward to spending more time with her.

When we were finished eating, I picked up the trash and placed it all back into the basket. As I finished, I felt eyes on me and looked over to see her looking at me with an odd look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss you," she replied with a blush.

"I have been thinking the same thing all day," I told her.

We just looked at each other after we revealed our thoughts. Slowly, I placed my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her closer to me as I leaned down, and placed my lips softly on hers.

As soon as our lips made contact, I felt a spark and wondered if she felt the same. In the next moment, the kiss turned passionate; both of us clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it.

We kissed for a while, lost in the sensation we brought each other, and then I felt her shiver and I broke our kiss and just held her face as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little bit, plus I should be getting home," she replied.

"Okay, I will take you home," I told her.

We both got up and I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders, which earned me a smile that made my heart feel warm. I picked up the basket and grabbed her hand as we made our way back to the car. Once we got to the car, I helped her in and put the basket in the back seat.

We drove in silence, holding each other's hand as I took her home, and I have never felt so happy and content in my life and hoped she felt the same. Once we got to her house, I got out of the car and opened her door for her, before grabbing her hand again as I walked her to the front door.

At the door, we both stopped and looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Just as I was going to say goodnight, she leaned forward and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

Five minutes later, I saw a flicker of lights, which I guess was the signal her grandmother was giving her to come in; so we both stepped, back but still held each others hands.

"I had a great time, Quinn," Rachelle told me.

"Me too," I replied.

"Goodnight," she said to me.

"Goodnight," I replied.

After she went inside, I walked back to the car on cloud nine. Once I got in, I sat there for a minute recalling how the date went and hoped we would see each other again. I drove home and once I got to my room, my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Quinn, it's Rachelle," she replied.

"Hi, beautiful," I said.

"I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our date, and to let you know that I would love to see you again, if you want," she said in a rush.

"I would love to see you again, I really had a great time, as well," I told her.

"Can I be honest with you Rachelle?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"I feel a really deep connection with you, and I feel like I am falling for you, even though we only just met," I told her.

"Oh, Quinn, I know it is weird but I feel the same way," she replied.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow after work. Okay, sweetheart?" I told her.

"Okay, Quinn, see you tomorrow," she said.

"Goodnight, love," I told her.

"Goodnight," she replied.

As we got off the phone, I could not stop smiling and knew that things would be great and we would be together forever. I fell asleep soon after, with thoughts of my life with Rachelle going through my mind.

We were inseparable for the rest of the summer and our love grew with each passing day and I knew deep down that we would be together no matter what. On the last day of summer, I went to Rachelle's grandmother's house to see her before we both started college, but her grandmother opened the door.

"Hi, Greta, is Rachelle home?" I asked her.

"Oh, Quinn, I am sorry but Rachelle left this morning," she told me.

I felt numb because she didn't even say goodbye, and my world came crashing down. I hoped that she would call me to let me know what was going on, because I was so confused as to why she would leave without even a goodbye.

 **Rachelle's POV**

Four years later I still feel horrible to this day for the way I left things with Quinn, but knew that I would never had followed my dreams and gone to college if I had stayed that extra day with him.

I got my business degree and finally had my own bakery right in Sedona because I loved it there and secretly hoped to see Quinn again.

I had put an ad in the paper and had a help wanted sign out front of my shop because I need to hire a baker to help me make all of my goodies.

I heard the bell on the door tinkle letting me know someone just came in.

"I will be right there," I called out.

"Take your time" a familiar voice replied.

Omg, I thought. It could not be him, but hoped it was. I wanted to resolve the past with him and see if we still had the connection we had, oh so long ago.

"How can I help you?" I said as I walked out to the front looking at the menu in my hand.

"I hear you need a baker for the shop and wanted to apply," the familiar voice said.

I looked up then, and saw Quinn standing there, and I could not get enough air into my lungs because I had been waiting for this day and dreading it all at the same time.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you, too, Rachelle," he replied with hurt in his voice.

All I could do was stand there and look at the one person I have loved the last four years of my life and hoped that I could fix things between us.

"Why do you want to work here?" I asked him.

"I have a degree in culinary and have always loved baking," he replied.

"Okay, fill out this form," I told him.

As I handed him the form, our hands made contact and I felt the familiar spark. I wondered if he felt it, too. I stood there and watched him, trying to find the courage to talk to him about the past and why I did what I did.

Once he finished filling out the form, he handed it to me and turned to leave the shop.

"Quinn, please don't leave," I asked with tears in my voice.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I want to talk about how I left," I told him.

"Talk," he said.

"I am sorry for the way that I left without saying anything, Quinn," I told him.

"Why did you just leave?" he asked.

"I was worried that if I stayed I would not pursue my dream and just stay here with you," I said in a whisper.

"Do you really think I would have held you back? I loved you" he said.

"I loved you, too, and I was scared and stupid," I replied.

"You really hurt me, Rachelle" he replied his voice cracking.

I looked up then and saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes and knew that he still cared but wasn't sure how much.

"I hurt myself in the process, these last four years have been the most miserable of my life, Quinn," I told him.

"I am really sorry for leaving, and not talking to you, and for hurting you," I told him with tears streaming down my face.

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms, crying on his chest as he rubbed my back, soothing me and hope blossomed in my chest for the first time.

"Quinn, can you ever forgive me for how I acted? Do you still love me?" I asked him with hope in my voice.

"Yes, Rachelle. I still love you and will always love you. No one has been able to make me feel the way that you do," he told me.

I looked up into his eyes and saw all the love that he had for me, and knew that my eyes conveyed the same.

We leaned in at the same time, and when our lips met, the connection was as strong as it was back then.

We were together, and ran the bakery together from that point on, and life was good.

 **THE END**


End file.
